World Wrestling Federation
World Wrestling Federation, kurz WWF, ist der Name eines ehemaligen US-amerikanischen Wrestling-Dachverbandes, der in Stamford, Connecticut beheimatet war. Die WWF galt auch als Promotion und Promotor war Vince McMahon Jr.. Geschichte Die Geschichte der Promotion begann im Jahr 1979, als die Promoter Jack Tunney und Vince McMahon Sr. die Firma Titan Sport Incorporated gründeten und diese in Kanada ansiedelten. Damit wurde jener Schritt vorbereitet, der die WWWF in das neue Banner World Wrestling Federation reorganisierte. Gründung der WWF Am 30. März 1979 fand diese Reorganisierung statt und Promotor wurde der Sohn von Vince McMahon Sr., Vince K. McMahon. Anfänglich nahm McMahon Sr. einen gewissen Einfluss auf die WWF, doch bereits 1980 kaufte McMahon Jr. seinem Vater Titan Sport Inc. ab und bereits zwei Jahre (1982) später erwarb er auch die Muttergesellschaft Capitol Wrestling Corporation. Dieser Schritt war nötig, um den Einfluss der National Wrestling Alliance aus der WWF zu entfernen und den Schritt zur nationalen Promotion auszuführen. Austritt aus der National Wrestling Alliance 1983 verließ die WWF die NWA endgültig und begann nun ihre Wrestling-Veranstaltungen wie All American Wrestling, Wrestling Challenge und Wrestling Superstars über das neu entstandene Kabelnetz überregional und ins benachbarte Kanada auszustrahlen. So konnte man das Wrestling der WWF nun wöchentlich im TV sehen und so verloren die monatlichen Veranstaltungen der NWA ihren Reiz. Die WWF setzte auch gewisse Regeln des Regelwerkes der NWA außer Kraft und gestaltete für die damalige Zeit außergewöhnliche Storylines. Damit galt sie als modernste Wrestling-Promotion ihrer Zeit. Auch entdeckte Vince McMahon Jr. das Medium "Video" für sich. Aufstieg zum nationalen Marktführer Die National Wrestling Alliance startete noch 1983 in ihrem Affiliate Georgia Championship Wrestling ein TV-Format, das unter dem Banner von World Championship Wrestling betrieben und landesweit ausgestrahlt wurde. Damit wollte man der von der WWF angestrebten Marktführerschaft entgegentreten. Das vom damaligen NWA-Präsidenten Jim Crockett gestartete Projekt wurde jedoch schnell zum finanziellen Fiasko, nachdem die WWF das Konzept erfolgreich kopiert und für ihre eigenen TV-Formate ausgebaut hatte. Im Juli 1984 wurde die Promotion Georgia Championship Wrestling schließlich von der NWA aufgekauft und bis 1987 als Entwicklungsterritorium betrieben. Jene Promotionen, die einen anders gearteten Weg gehen wollten, schlossen sich zur Pro-Wrestling USA oder zur United States Wrestling Association zusammen. Vince McMahon Jr. sah jedoch in der von Verne Gagne betriebenen American Wrestling Association seinen größten Konkurrenten. Es wurden nun von den WWF Road Agents gezielt die Topstars der AWA abgeworben und in die WWF geholt. So wurde unter anderem Hulk Hogan, der erst 1983 von ihr entlassen wurde, in die WWF zurückgeholt und damit veränderte Vince McMahon das Profil der WWF nachhaltig. Er ließ Hogan 1984 zum ersten Mal die WWF World Heavyweight Championship erringen und baute die World Wrestling Federation und deren Marketing rund um Hogan auf. Durch diese Maßnahme wurde Hulk Hogan zum ersten und erfolgreichsten Superstar des modernen Wrestling. Mit der ersten WrestleMania-Veranstaltung, die im Madison Square Garden, New York stattfand, war es der WWF 1985 gelungen, die für die spätere Entwicklung des Wrestlings bedeutendste Großveranstaltung auf die Beine zu stellen. Um dieses Großereignis finanzieren zu können, hatte sich Vince McMahon Jr. privat völlig überschuldet und hätte bei einem Misserfolg die WWF einstellen müssen. WrestleMania wurde nun zum Vorbild anderer WWF-Großereignisse. Die Veranstaltung ähnelte zwar der NWA Starrcade, es traten dort aber vor allem die Superstars der WWF auf, während Starrcade zu der Zeit hauptsächlich noch aus Jobber-Matches mit wenigen NWA-Stars bestand. Ab 1985 wurden alle Sendungen der WWF in das nationale Kabelfernsehen eingestellt und liefen nun nicht nur in den gesamten USA sondern auch in Kanada und Mexiko. In der Folgezeit begann die so genannte Rock'N Wrestling–Ära, welche das Unternehmen letztendlich an die Spitze dieser Branche brachte. 1988 zeigte sich der Medienmogul Ted Turner an einem Kauf der WWF interessiert. Doch da sich McMahon und Turner sich nicht über einen Kaufpreis einigen konnten, wandte dieser sich an die NWA. Jim Crockett verkaufte Turner darauf hin seine Promotion, die in den 1990er Jahren als "World Championship Wrestling" zum größten Konkurrenten der WWF aufsteigen sollten. Der Steroiden-Skandal und dessen Folgen Doch fast zehn erfolgreiche Jahre später, drohte der World Wrestling Federation ein Skandal. Es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass WWF-Superstars, wie Hulk Hogan unter dem Verdacht des Steroid-Missbrauchs standen. Man war gezwungen zu reagieren und machte daher 1993 den wesentlich kleineren Bret Hart zum neuen Zugpferd. Die WWF wurde schließlich zu einer Strafe von 5.000.000 US$ verurteilt und die Promotion stand ernsthaft kurz vor dem Bankrott. Vince McMahon Jr. kürzte seinem Personal die Gehälter um fast 40 Prozent, was dazu führte, dass viele ehemalige WWF-Superstars sich zwischen 1993 und 1995 bei der Konkurrenz, der WCW verpflichteten. Um wieder Geld in die WWF zu bekommen, wurde die WWF schließlich in ein Börsen-notiertes Unternehmen umgewandelt. Attitude-Ära Seit 1997 arbeitete Vince McMahon Jr. mit Paul Heymans ECW zusammen. Die ECW wurde ein inoffizielles Entwicklungsterritorium der WWE, da Heyman selbst mit Eric Bischoff von der konkurrierenden WCW in Streit lag. So kamen viele neue Gesichter zur WWF wie Steve Austin, Mick Foley von der ECW, Chris Jericho von der WCW oder auch Kurt Angle, ein Goldmedaillen-Gewinner des US-amerikanischen Ringerteams der Olympischen Spielen von 1996. Die WWF änderte nun auch die Zielgruppe: Standen vor Einführung der sogenannten Attitude-Ära hauptsächlich Kinder und Jugendliche im Fokus, wurden nun auch die Altersgruppen darüber ins Auge gefasst. Um den entstandenen Quotenkrieg gegen die World Championship Wrestling gewinnen zu können, begann 1997/98 die sogenannte Attitude-Ära, die Superstars wie The Rock und Steve Austin hervorbrachte. Die WWF strahlte nun deutlich mehr Gewalt, Schimpfwörter, Sexualität und unerwartete Wendungen aus, um mit der WCW zu konkurrieren. Nachdem Bret Hart im Anschluss an den ''Montreal Screwjob''-Vorfall zur WCW wechselte, nutzte Vince McMahon Jr. die resultierende Antipathie gegen ihn und schuf den Charakter des "Mr. McMahon", der als "skupelloser Bösewicht" die Geschäftsleitung der WWF "diktatorisch führte" und sie Heels der Promotion offen bevorzugte. Die Attitude-Ära kennzeichnete außerdem die Monday Night Wars, bei denen die WCW und WWF gemeinsame Ausstrahlungszeiten ihrer TV-Formate WCW Nitro und WWF Monday Night RAW hatten und nun gegeneinander um Einschaltquoten kämpften. Um neue Zuschauer zu gewinnen, gründete die WWF im Jahr 2000 sogar eine eigene Football-Liga. Diese wurde aber nach finanziellen Rückschläge wieder eingestellt. Globale Marktführerschaft 2001 konnte Vince McMahon schließlich seine größten Konkurrenten, die WCW und die ECW aufkaufen und stieg damit zum globalen Wrestling-Marktführer auf. Vince McMahon Jr. begann diese Position zielstrebig auszubauen, doch am 4. Mai 2002 musste er im Zuge eines Rechtsstreits mit der World Wide Fund for Nature die Promotion reorganisieren, da er das Kürzel "WWF" nicht mehr benutzen durfte. So stellte er das neue Banner World Wrestling Entertainment auf. Literatur *Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance. The Untold Story of the Monopoly That Strangled Pro Wrestling, ECW Press Toronto, Canada (2007), ISBN 978-1-55022-741-3 Kategorie:Promotion Kategorie:USA Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:ehemaliger NWA-Verband